Pequeños Incidentes
by Little-And-Happy-World
Summary: "Después de estudiar, ¿quién diría que ella le daría clases no planeadas, o mejor interpretado como un Pequeño Incidente" Dexter x Bombón Fic [Advertencia!: Contiene Lemon expliícito] y tranquilos no tiene lenguaje soez Solo fue como una pequeña confusión n.n"


Pequeño Incidentes

Bombón x Dexter

"_Después de estudiar, ¿quién diría que ella le daría clases no planeadas, o mejor interpretado como un __**Pequeño**__**Incidente**__"_

**Nota: Dexter y Bombón ya tienen 17 años y están en el colegio**

**Al mismo tiempo que en PPGD Deedee murió, acá ella también esta muerta T_T**

**El Fic contiene Lemon explícito y lenguaje soez! Ya te advertí e.e**

**Y bla bla bla disfruten ^^**

Bombón! – Llamó su compañero de clase, Dexter

Hola Dexter! – dijo Bombón sonriente ante la llegada de su amigo

Tienes grupo para el examen de Química? – Dijo sonriente Dexter

Emm… no ¿y tu? – Preguntó Bombón

Entonces hazte conmigo! Yo tampoco tengo grupo! – Dijo insistente Dexter

Esta bien. – Sonrió

Bien, estudiamos en tu casa o en mi casa? – Preguntó Dexter

En la mía! Hoy bellota saldrá a sus prácticas de Futbol y burbuja irá con sus amigas y el profesor no estará porque esta en una reunión y no regresa hasta mañana –Dijo Bombón tranquilamente

Esta bien ¿a qué hora Llegó? – Preguntó Dexter

Emm…Considéralo como una pijamaza! Llega en la noche temprano…así me haces compañía! – Dijo Bombón muy animada

Esta bien! Te veo Luego en tu casa – Dijo Dexter

*Narra Dexter*

Caminé a mi casa, pensando , algo que no había pensado antes, ellos 2 estarían _**SOLOS**_ en la casa de ella…Tal vez no sería tan malo, un lugar con un momento de paz y tal vez…. Podría confesarme de una forma romántica hacía ella ¿no? Sería el momento perfecto en que nos daríamos cuenta que somos el uno para el otro… No usaré ciencia para conseguir lo que quiero, es trampa y eso me hace ver falso y arrogante ¿no? Perdería a mi mejor amiga Bombón y me ganaría su desprecio…eh aprendido que si utilizas a alguien para un tipo de experimento para tu beneficio, ganarás una sola cosa, su desprecio y muchos sermones e incluso decepción por su parte.

Entre a mi casa y estaban mis padres, viendo la televisión, les explique la situación y me dejaron sin ningún problema ir,…..Estaba llegando a su casa, toqué el timbre, y unos dulces ojos rosados me invitaron a pasar, ella estaba con un vestido para dormir con un estampado de corazones, se ajustaba a sus curvas, Dexter! Basta! Deja esos pensamientos sucios para después! O mejor para nunca.

Me invitó a pasar y entre deje mis cosas en el cuarto de invitados, luego ella me llamó a la sala para comenzar a hacer la tarea…

*Narra Bombón*

Vi a Dexter bajar las escaleras, o por dios creo que no resistiré más verlo, el realmente me enloquece, creo que cuando terminemos la tarea, te lo diré, la verdad, la verdad de mis sentimientos que tengo en lo mas profundo.

El bajo vestido con una camisa sin mangas, blanca con rayas naranja, de verdad se le veía bien y una pantaloneta verde oscuro, se veía demasiado sexy, no era tan musculoso pero tenía forma en sus brazos, las chicas querían estar con el, solo por su cuerpo y él a todas las rechazaba y se iba conmigo a estudiar, mientras el se hacía el difícil, ellas enloquecían por estar con él, agh! No podía evitar ponerme celosa cuando una chica se le acerca, el es sólo mío, soy muy egoísta, lo sé.

Bombón y Dexter comenzaron a hacer la tarea, entre risas, terminaron temprano, decidieron comer unos bocadillos, y , sin nada que hacer, decidieron ir a dormir

*Narra Bombón*

No puedo dormir, no puedo dormir pensando que Dexter está en el cuarto de al lado, no resisto ese sucio sentimiento, Bombón, Cálmate! , Dios me asomaré a ve si sigue despierto y tal vez… llegue a tal punto

*Narra Dexter*

No puedo dormir, no sin estar pensando que ella está ahí al lado…en este preciso momento podría haber ido y decirle todo

Dexter iba a salir de su cuarto cuando se encontró con esos ojos rosados en toda la oscuridad y la luz de la luna reflejaba su hermoso cuerpo, los dos tomaron un color tomate en sus mejillas

¿Qué pasa bombón? Que haces aquí – Dijo Dexter curioso

No puedo dormir…-Dijo Bombón

Yo tampoco – Dexter miró a bombón

Puedo quedarme contigo? – Pregunto bombón con ojos de perrito

Esta bien – dijo Dexter y retrocedió para dejarla pasar

Ella se posicionó detrás de la puerta y la cerró con llave

Dexter…-Susurró bombón, empujando a Dexter a la cama

Bombón tengo algo que decirte – Dijo el nervioso

Bombón se acercó a Dexter y cuando estuvieron apunto de besarse

Me gusta Bombón – dijo Dexter en un susurro

Tu también me gustas – Dijo Bombón susurrando

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Dexter

Dexter ¿hazme un favor? – Dijo Bombón restregándose en las ropas del muchacho

Dime? – Dijo Dexter

Hazme tuya por solo un rato si? – Dijo Bombón con cara de perrito

Es..Es que es Com-Plicado – Dijo Dexter Nervioso, no sabía que hacer

Entonces no me quieres? – Dijo bombón sensualmente y con su rodilla zurraba la parte baja de su acompañante sintiendo lo duro que estaba

Dexter accedió a la petición de Bombón

-Bien Dexter, primero te enseñaré algo que te gustará

Bombón se quitó toda la ropa, quedando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo, embobando a Dexter

-Anda, puedes tocar – Dijo ella meneando su trasero

Dexter comenzó a tocar su grandes senos, aunque no eran ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, el comenzó a lamer de ellos, como si fueran golosinas, ella gemía y gemía.

Ella le quito toda la ropa a Dexter y el sin negarse, dejo que Bombón tomará su miembro y comenzara a lamerlo, Dexter gemía y gemía

-Ya no aguanto – dijo Dexter al derramar su líquido sobres la boca y nariz de ella

-Bien Dexter, ya estamos listos para la siguiente parte – Dijo ella

-Cual? – Pregunto el preguntó

-Mira agarrarás tu miembro y lo meterás ahí - dijo ella señalando su vagina, abrió su piernas para dejarle el paso – Pero dale suave quieres?

-Claro – Dijo el

Tomó su miembro y lo metió poco a poco dentro de Bombón, bombón, con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, lo alentó a que siguiera

-Sigo? Estas bien? Quieres que lo saque? – Pregunto el muy preocupado

-No tranquilo, creo que ya no duele, ¿podrías darle un poco más rápido? – Preguntó ella con sus ojos nublados en la lujuria

-Esta bien

El aumentó la velocidad, ella gemía y a gritos le pedía mas y más velocidad hasta que los 2 juntos llegaron al orgasmo

-Fue lo mejor – Dijo ella cuando se recostó en el pecho de Dexter

-Si – Dijo el cayendo profundamente dormido

Bombón se levantó tomó su ropa y salió del cuarto, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a Dexter y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto

*Narra Dexter*

Esto fue increíble, mejor de lo que lo imaginé, Tal vez esto haya sido un _pequeño incidente_

_**Nota:**__** este fue el primer Lemon oficial que hize e.e! Me encanto y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado :D! **_

_**Dejen muchos Reviews! Y favs! Gracias!**_

_**Made by: Little-and-Happy-world **___


End file.
